User blog:Venithil/Venithil's Monmusu Productions and Ideas
Wicked Deity : A modified Monster Girl Encyclopedia fanfic. As I have noted in my Introduction page, other than being a fan, I've also developed my own variant of a pre-existing universe of monstergirls; Specifically, Kenkou Cross' Monster Girl Encyclopedia. The story is called Wicked Deity and, while I am currently considering whether to add it to an existing fanfiction page or publish it in a simple blog format, it is currently published on the forums of an adult game - Fenoxo's "Corruption of Champions" here. it is completely free to read given that, while significantly modified, it remains essentially a Monster Girl Encyclopedia fanfic, being too strongly based on Kenkou Cross' work to be called truly original. Given that MGE's monsters are considerably more pacifistic and less of an actual danger, as well as painted in an even more positive light than those of Monster Girl Quest, certain modifications were made to MGE's world to ensure a higher degree of danger and more credible antagonists being viable for the story, also making it more of a fantasy and adventure story than an erotic one, which would be expected on something based off MGE. First of all, the pantheon has been changed reducing the power of the ruling Demon Lady compared to other deities, few of them as there are; to further shift the balance, the "Chief God" has been remade as a far more powerful entity (of male gender). Second of all, an antagonist to the originally-peaceful Zipangu region has appeared: A divine-level creature called Umbro Star and its spawn, the Tentacle Horrors, nefarious alien creatures that seem able to prey on both humans and monsters and are able to use both in their reproduction. Finally, there are no more actual monsters based off lycanthrope-kin creatures; all "were-creatures" were instead remade as having connections to a new deity, being essentially classical Werewolves and similar versions of other existing creatures. Thus, other than particularly violent or desperate monsters, these Werebeasts and Tentacle Horrors are the actual threat and potential antagonists for any story that would be based in this universe, including the one I'm actually writing. The story itself follows the first adventure - or rather, misadventure - of two brothers, Conall and Deryn Amberwing, as they explore a dungeon in a long-forgotten cemetery. They are then saved by another adventurer from becoming permanent or temporary monster-breeders, and form a party with him, discovering more and more truths about the world they live in and, despite their Order-tied pasts, discovering that monstergirls are far from being the real evil as a whole. Their party is quickly joined by two monstergirls as well, and their adventure is still in the early development. The initial chapters on Corruption of Champions' forum have been done without a beta-reader; since, one of the users under the nickname of Dragon Lover has helped me with the beta-ing of the following chapters. He has re-edited the first chapters and after I finish up on their modification, any new medium I'd be using to post these will feature better initial chapters as well. The story currently consist of seven chapters separated into sub-chapters, taking over 20 forum posts with an upper limit of 66,5 thousand signs each. In addition to updates on Wicked Deity I will use this Wiki's blog option to update with some of the thoughts on MGE's and MGQ's development, as well as to post my MGQ related sidestory, alternative-story and continuation ideas that will happen. Given that it's likely I will only ever and in not-so-close future be able to possibly follow through on only some of these ideas, if any at all. However, anyone who finds them fun and wants to write the side-stories or fanfiction based off of it themselves is free to get in touch with me and do so; maybe I'll manage to inspire another writer, who knows. MGQ ideas 1) An alternative "Neutral" harem ending to Monster Girl Quest saga, used as a Side Story with battles or a Re-patch. *Before the preparation to the final battle is complete, Luka spies on Granberia and Alma Elma "sparring". However, he is caught, and while the two are angry with him, both also recognize this as an opportunity to make the Hero belong at least partially to them, taking turns to rape Luka into submission. *Due to Yao turning traitor, Illias' forces are privy to Alice and Tamamo's plan even quicker than in the original story. This leads to Luka eventually battling the Chimeras instead of the Heavenly Knights. Because Luka is only able to use the weakened Four Spirits' powers, the battles are particularly difficult, even if he is aided in some of them by the Heavenly Knights or Sara of Sabasa, who due to infatuation with both Granberia and Luka joins his "harem". *A weakened Luka is ambushed and raped by Rapunzel. A devastated Alice sacrifices herself to aid in his escape before ever regaining her true form; the position of the Monster Lord becomes vacant. *Promestein and Black Alice go through with their plan of Black Alice absorbing Illias after they deal with Eden themselves. *After prolonged fighting, Luka himself becomes affected by the Holy Energy like in original story, risking his life. The surviving Heavenly Knights manage to remove the seal on the Four Spirits but, instead of using the new seal to affect Angels all over the world, they use it to save Luka from losing his humanity. Thus, Luka loses his access to half-angelic powers, but is restored. *Luka endeavors to seal the Gates of Heaven and stop the spreading of angels into the human world. Promestein leaves Heaven to stop him and absorb his powers like originally, but is defeated by him and his harem. *Black Alice becomes the new monotheistic deity of many angels and a new breed of monsters coming from her servants and the Chimeras, including new Next Dolls born by Rapunzel, but the crisis caused by Illias is averted; the world is in balance, and many monsters will live in coexistence with humans, but coexistence between all has become impossible. 1,5) Rape Scenes for Idea 1 #Granberia gets his hand on Luka upon catching him peeping on her fight with Alma Elma and forces him into Critical Ecstasy with her mouth or breasts; Alma Elma follows suit, using her breasts' Energy Drain to drain two further orgasms from him. #After having to retreat from battling the Next Dolls under the original plan, Granberia has vaginal sex with Luka. #Sara and Granberia discuss the former's feelings finally while Alma Elma plays with Luka, 'training' him with her hands before allowing him to orgasm once inside of her vagina. #Sara straddles Luka after helping him with one of the Next Dolls and loses her virginity to him, joining his harem. #After he awakens from a coma, Alma Elma trains him through the use of her tail including a sparring battle. She then drains him with her mouth (or her breasts again). #Granberia and Sara have sex with Luka one after the other right after the final battle. #After a timeskip explaining the events post the actual war, Alma Elma lets a more durable and experienced Luka to experience her Five Step Vaginal Hell up to the fourth step, praising him on his increased resistance and being finally able to satisfy more than just a Queen Succubus' hunger. The game ends after that scene. 2) A fanfic telling a tale happening several years after Luka and Alice achieved coexistence. Features: - A new set of protagonists, including an initially "evil" one. - Development of certain aspects of the antagonist forces' not touched upon much in the actual story, such as the feelings and treatment of the angels that were subject to Promestein's and LaCroix' research, as well as use of Rapunzel's reproductive abilities to spawn two new Next Doll antagonists; the fate of some "evil" monsters from part 2 and 3 including the Spider Queen and Beelzebub A. - Introducing mates/lovers to a couple of high-level recurring monsters from the original MGQ. - Introducing the first two of Luka and Alice's children. - Showing Alice's progress from traveling with Luka in the long term as well as Luka in the role of a teacher rather than a student. - And much else! I would only be able to write this fanfic once I am done with Wicked Deity, and there may be two other stories I'd like to return to once this is done, so if anyone would like to expand on this idea or do it as a collaboration between writers, I'd love to chat about it. Category:Blog posts